


Honour, Strength and Candour

by Corina (CorinaLannister)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sharing a Bed, Wildling!Jon Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:20:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27819646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorinaLannister/pseuds/Corina
Summary: When Wildling Jon stole Sansa away all those years ago, he never could have imagined that she would do this to him. This is a snippet of a life they might have had in a different version of reality.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Comments: 14
Kudos: 69
Collections: Jonsa Holidays 2020





	Honour, Strength and Candour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ALCzysz17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALCzysz17/gifts).



When Jon slipped back into awareness, the first sense that came to him was his sense of touch, he felt his arm wrapped around something. There was a slight weight on his chest, not quite restraining him, but enough for him to feel that something was there. When he was lucid, he managed to use his sense of sight. When he opened his eyes the first thing he saw was fire. Flames dancing across his vision. The heat from it made him pull back. The action dislodged the foreign object on him. A groan permeated the air. This caused Jon to blink once before his brain computed that it wasn’t fire at all. Just hair. Hair from the woman who he had rescued and then taken as his own. His head was next to hers, and he could see her individual strands of her. They were the colour of fire, but not hot like fire. The slight breeze did make them move so he couldn’t fault himself for believing that there was a fire near him. And, the heat. The heat was the soft warmth coming from the beautiful woman next to him. Not quite like a fire, but enough to make him feel like he could be on fire.

When his eyes wandered from her hair to her face he saw that her eyes were open. She was staring wide eyed at him. No, more like glaring. The stern gaze made him feel like he had eaten the last lemon cake. Sansa had confided in him that she liked lemon cakes. Jon was certain that despite all she might say that she would kill to have one. But, alas, lemon cakes were very few and far between beyond the wall. They needed a hotter climate. Lemons couldn’t grow where he roamed. He wanted to be able to give her everything, but that was something he could not. Not unless he was willing to settle down on her side of the wall. As a wildling he wasn’t one for staying in one place. He belonged North of the Wall. He couldn’t give Sansa much, but he could promise to protect and cherish her. 

“I apologise, Sansa,” Jon told her as he brushed his thumb lightly down her cheek. Her eyes softened, her posture relaxed. He had succeeded in gaining forgiveness. 

“It is of no matter, Jon. You’d think this was the first time we had shared a bed together,” Sansa replied as she settled back down. This time closer to him than before. 

“I don’t think I’ll ever get used to waking up next to you,” Jon spoke in her ear, hugging her a little bit closer. 

“Do you remember the first time we shared a bed?” 

“Aye, Sansa. I do. You would have rather frozen to death than get near me. I think you would have frozen were it not for my generosity. I shared my body heat with the wolf. The wolf who thought she could survive a long winter's night.” 

“In my defence you had just killed half of the Vale’s soldiers, turned on one of your men, and then carried me off like I was a sack of potatoes.” 

“Now. You know there was more to that night. You know why I did what I did-”

“Jon. Stop. I was only teasing you. I know what you did for me that night. I understand why you did it. It was your honour, strength and candour that drew me to you,” when Sansa spoke she had placed both hands on his face. One on either side to drive her points home. “When I am near you I feel like I am home. I know I will be protected. You are the best husband.”

“Sansa,” Jon said, choking up a little. An unshed tear appeared at the corner of one of his eyes. His emotions were going haywire. 

“Don’t let your fellow wildlings hear you sound like that. The tent wall is thin. You’ll get ridiculed.” 

“They’ll never know. Unless you brag about getting me to reveal my emotions,” Jon said slowly. Then upon realising what he had said spoke more quickly with a hint of worry, “You’re not going to say anything are you?”

“Hmmm. What could I have to gain from telling them?” Sansa whispered. Her fingers absentmindedly tracing patterns across his chest. Her touch caused sparks of desire to shoot through him. “I feel like there could be a lot. Social standing. Rising up the pecking order. Not being the subject of conversation myself.” 

“Sansa,” He ground out. “What do you want?” He secretly wished it wasn’t a lemon cake. He had travelled South of the Wall one to many times at her behest. Though, even if it were that request he would conduct a raid to find one. He would always give her everything she wanted. He waited patiently as she contemplated, her hands drifted lower and lower over his bare chest. Jon could see her thinking about all the possibilities. There was a shift in her countenance, a subtle change in her breathing. The quickening of it turned him on more than it should. The air she dispelled hit his neck making his hairs stand on end. Next came an unsure movement of her hand, and he knew that she had come to a decision. He could not deny her. She was his, and he was hers. 

“I want you. Everything you are forever and always,” Her hand finally reached down to his semi-hardness. When it touched him, it was his turn to take in a deeper breath than usual. She ran her hand up and down his length. Her touches were featherlight. 

Jon could feel himself lengthening and hardening. He ran his hands through her hair. The strangles entangled around his fingers. 

His eyes widened when she rolled over...away from him. He sat up confusion showing on his face. 

“Sansa?” he questioned. 

“What is it, Jon? I’ve got a busy day. I have to go and help out around the camp,” Jon watched as Sansa quickly got dressed. It was only when she started making her way to the tent flap that it dawned on him. She wouldn’t do that. Although he had woken her up rather abruptly, he believed that he in no way deserved this. 

“Wait. You can’t just leave me here like this.”

“Oh. I can and I will. You best take care of that soon. You’re going to be training some of the young ones today,” Sansa said before she disappeared out of the tent leaving Jon to take care of his little problem. Alone.


End file.
